


Just One Look

by ghostfromtuonela



Series: Geraskierweek 2020 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Geraskierweek2020, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfromtuonela/pseuds/ghostfromtuonela
Summary: Geralt never planned to meet his soulmate, but fate seemed to have other plans for him in the form of a very flirtatious bard.---Part of Geraskierweek 2020. Day 1: Soulmates
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskierweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633456
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	Just One Look

Geralt had never really paid much thought to the idea of what it must be like to meet your soulmate. Truth to be told, he kind of wished he would never meet them. No matter how many times Nenneke tried to convince him that finding the one destined for you was worth it. 

“One day you’ll meet them,” she would say, “And you will not be able to resist. And don’t come telling me that witchers have no feelings. You and I both know that is not true.”

“Say that’s true. How in the bloody hell will I even know it’s them?”

“You will know it in your heart,” she said, “When you meet them, your heart will tell you.”

Geralt had snorted at the thought. The idea of finding your “true love” based on nothing but lust-at-first-sight sounded more like a fairy tale than something real. Tales mothers would tell their daughters to better help them cope with the shitty reality they lived in.

And yet the moment he laid his eyes on the main entertainer at a party in Gulet, something about the man just immediately drew Geralt to him and made it unable for him to take his eyes off the bard. 

The man was very pretty to look at – prettier than most people around him, and he goddamn well knew it. The way he pranced around with his lute, how he flirted with everyone around him, touched them but never allowed them to touch him. For the brief moment when he stopped in front of Geralt and looked into his eyes, it was as if time stood still and all Geralt wanted to do was to stare at this brown-haired, blue-eyed beauty in front of him for all time. Unfortunately, the bard did not seem as bewitched as Geralt, and after a few seconds moved on to the next guest.

Geralt felt something animalistic grow inside him. An urge to grab the bard away from these people and have his way with him to prove that he was his. Geralt had no idea where this possessiveness came from, but even if he wanted to fight it he would be unable to.

It continued throughout the whole evening every time the man performed, and each time his eyes landed on Geralt it was almost as if the bard was challenging him to come up there and claim him. Geralt was more than half-tempted to take him up on that offer.

“If you want to have a go with the bard, witcher, I suggest you go and prepare yourself now before the party is over,” the man next to him said, “Word is he gets pretty frisky with the ladies after a few pints of ale. Though I’ve heard he’s not entirely against taking men to his bed either.”

“Are you someone I have to worry about?”

“Lucky for you I already have met my soulmate, and even if you brought me in front of Duchess Anna Henrietta herself I would not cheat on my beloved. But those ladies over there are just waiting to jump him the moment the opportunity arrives, as is that man over there.”

“I’ll fight them all if I have to,” Geralt said.

“Something tells me you actually will,” the man said, “Cheers to you witcher, and best of luck to you.”

It was well past midnight when the party ended, and everyone started going their separate ways. 

“Do you know where the bard went?” Geralt asked the bartender after searching all over for him, with no luck.

“Which one of them?”

“The small man with brown hair and blue eyes.”

“You have to be more specific than that, sir.”

“The main entertainer dammit, the one who flirted with everyone.”

“Jaskier? He left with Marika a while ago.”

The little bastard. Geralt would find him and drag him away from her if he so needed. He asked the bartender where they might go, and the man was helpful enough that he gave Geralt the direction to where they might be heading. 

He now also knew the man’s name was Jaskier.

“Where are you, little bard? You can’t hide from me.”

Luckily he didn’t have to search that long for Jaskier. The bard practically ran into him on the streets.

“Come back here you piece of shit! I’m not done with your sorry ass.”

“Quick, hide me,” Jaskier said, and without thinking Geralt grabbed his arm and ran away with him as quickly as possible. He knew a regular human couldn't keep up with him, and he noticed Jaskier stumbling a few times, but Geralt didn’t care. The important thing was to get Jaskier out of there as quickly as possible. The sooner they could leave Gulet behind them, the better. He called for Roach and the horse was quick to come to him. Geralt helped Jaskier onto the horse before he himself climbed on and rode off.

“Thank you,” Jaskier said once they were out of danger, “I do not want to know what would have happened if you hadn’t been there.”

“What did you even do to make those men so angry? No matter, why did you even leave the party without so much as a word?”

“Whoa, possessiveness at first sight? That is both scary and arousing at the same time. I was going to stay afterward and talk to you, but Marika insisted I’d help her home. The girl was so drunk, and I figured I’d just help her home and then return. But then she tried to get me to sleep with her, and that’s when her brothers walked in on us. The rest you know.”

“Oh, forgive me, I haven’t introduced myself yet. Name is Julian Alfred Pankratz, son of the Viscount de Lettenhove, but I’d prefer it if you called me Jaskier. What’s your name, my knight-in-not-so-shining-armor?”

“Geralt.”

“Not Geralt of Rivia? The Butcher of Blaviken himself?”

“The very same.” Geralt clenched his teeth. Of course, that was the first thing Jaskier thought about when he heard his name, just like everyone else. Jaskier would surely run away from him now, and Geralt had no idea how he would be able to take it. 

“We’ll have to do something about that. Perhaps I could tag along on your travels and create new rumors about you? Hm, I’m thinking about Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf instead.”

White Wolf? Yeah, it had a nice ring to it. Much better than  _ Butcher of Blaviken _ . And of course, he would let Jaskier come with him on his travels. There was no way he was letting the man out of his sight. 

“Would you look at that, a runaway nobleman and an infamous witcher,” Jaskier said, “What a pair we will make. Seems to me fate must have had a wicked sense of humor that only made sense to them the day they decided we were meant for each other.”

Geralt did not listen anymore. Jaskier had driven him mad from the moment he saw him, and now that he had him exactly where he wanted him he wasn’t going to waste any more time. He grabbed Jaskier’s shirt and pulled him towards him into a possessive kiss. Jaskier fit perfectly in Geralt’s arms, like he was made for Geralt. 

‘He is made for me. And I’m made for him.’

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've posted in years. I'm both excited and nervous :)


End file.
